Can you see it?
by Alia DragFillia
Summary: Jadi, bisakah kau melihatnya? Perasaan yang ku gambarkan padamu desetiap kata-kata ini, apa kau menyadarinya?


**A/n: Fairy Tail dan seluruh chara didalamnya milik Hiro Mashima, kecuali cerita ini.**

**Warning: Kinda OOC**

Aku terdiam duduk sambil melipat kedua kaki ku dilantai. Mataku tak terlepas dari jam digital yang berada diatas meja dihadapanku yang menunjukan pukul 5:18 pagi. Bibirku menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya terdiam seraya aku kembali bersujud sebelum bangkit dari duduk ku, dan melipat sajadahku. Lalu, tanpa sebab yang jelas, bibirku perlahan membentuk senyuma tipis.

Hei, aku Alia Dragfillia. Kali ini aku akan membuka ceritaku dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda, kuharap kalian tidak keberatan, karena kali ini aku menulis kisah cinta yang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku alami sendiri**

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore**

Sinar matahari lembut masuk dari celah-celah gorden berwarna merah muda milikku, dan menyinariku dengan cahaya remangnya. Aku perlahan mengerjapkan mataku, sebelum membukanya, lalu aku kembali menutupnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Pagi terlalu cepat datiang untuk ku," gumamku singkat.

"Dan membuat tidurmu semakin singkat, Luce?"

"Ya, aku sulit tidur akhir-akhir ini." Jawab ku pada pertanyaan itu yang kurasa berasal dari pikiran ku?

"Dan ikanmu tidak sesegar dulu."

"Ya, sekarang ikan dipasar tidak terlalu baik..."

Tunggu, ikan? Aku tidak memikirkan ikan. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk ku lalu melihat Natsu dan Happy sedang duduk diruang tamu dengan makanan di tangan dan mulut mereka.

"Yo!" sapa Natsu sambil kembali menggigit ayam goreng ditangannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIRUMAH KU?!"

Kini tapak kaki merah terlihat jelas dipipi kanan Natsu dan tepat di kepala Happy. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin membahas tanteng luka yang mereka dapatkan. Sambil duduk ditempat tidurku dengan tangan terlipat, aku melihat kearah Natsu dan Happy yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Mengunjungi rumah rekan kami."

"Dan mencoba ikan dirumah mereka. Siapa tahu itu dira— cun…AAAAAA," Suara teriakan Happy terdengar saat aku menjewernya. Aku menghela nafas kesal sambil memandangai mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian memberikan sedikir privacy pada ku?" tanyaku sambil menjatuhkan Happy kepangkuan Natsu yang menangkapnya dengan dramatis.

"Privacy? Jenis ikan apa itu?" Aku memberikan tatapan tajam ku pada Happy yang sontak membuatnya tertunduk. "Ayolah, Luce! Lagipula kau harusnya terbiasa dengan ini kan?" Tanya Natsu enteng yang membuatku ingin menendangnya kearah tembok.

"Apa yang kau inginkan disini? Sebaiknya penting atau aku akan menendangmu keluar." Lalu Natsu menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Senyumnya yang lebar sekaligus memamerkan gigi putihnya itu, seraya ia berkata

**"Apakah aku memerlukan alasan jika hanya ingin bersama mu?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deg**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lagi pula kami meridukanmu, Luce. Iyakan, Happy?"

"AYE!," jawab Happy sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku yang memanas mendengar kata-kata Natsu barusan. Untuk menyembunyikannya dengan membuang mukaku dari mereka, "A-Aku akan m-mandi. K-kalian pulang lah!" kataku seraya berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

* * *

_'Ada apa denganmu, Lucy?'_ tanyaku pada pantulan bayangan diriku di cermin kamar mandi. Jantungku masih berdetak cepat tak karuan, dan pipiku berwarna merah muda samar.

**_"Apakah aku memerlukan alasan jika hanya ingin bersama mu?"_**

Perlahan air mata hangat turun ke pipiku yang disambut oleh senyum pahit di bibirku. "Kalian hanya teman yang memang suka mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, bodoh." Kataku pada diriku sendiri sambil perlahan menghapus air mataku sebelum mengangkat kepalaku.

"Jadi…."

Aku menatap pantulan dicermin sambil memperhatikan senyuman pahit yang tersuing dibibirku.

**"Bolehkah aku berharap?"**

**…**

Aku kembali terdiam sambil membaca rangkaian kata-kata yang telah kuketik sebelumnya. Lalu, aku tertawa karena kebodohanku terlalu menceritakannya terang-terangan dan mencurahkan isi hatiku secara blak-balakan pada satu orang dan akhirnya membuatku terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Karena itu, di chapter selanjutnya aku hanya akan memberikan petunjuk kecil yang didalamnya terdapat perasaan yang dalam,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bisakah kalian melihatnya?**


End file.
